Cloths of this type are well-known in the wood processing industry, wherein they are used, e.g., as wires in paper and cellulose machines.
Prior art solutions include the structures described in Finnish Patent Application No. 831267. A drawback of this prior art structure is that the same warp thread is used in the weave of both the upper and the lower side, whereby an optimal result cannot be obtained.
Another prior art structure is disclosed in Finnish Patent Application No. 840736. This structure is formed by interconnecting the layers of the cloth either by means of the warp threads of the lower layer or by means of the warp threads of the upper layer. A drawback is that long thread floats occur on the paper side of the wire because, as viewed in the warp direction, there are several weft threads before the warp thread is again at the stage where the observation was initiated.
Finnish Published Specification No. 70947, too, teaches the interconnection of two fabrics by means of warp-direction threads. The end result obtained by this prior art solution, however, is not sufficiently good, because serious irregularities occur on the paper side of the wire.